


Kamui x Fuuma

by AnyaCronos



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Boys kiss, Love, M/M, Yaoi, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Kamui x Fuuma

[](https://imgur.com/lyn8z5g)

#noshipwar


End file.
